The Stalker
by My only love is Jack Sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth Conner was just your normal everday girl. Until one day her life is in possible danger when she realizes she is being stalked by a strange man. It's my first one shot and story period. So please R&R! Thanks to all my readers!


In time, she told herself everything will be alright; all the trouble will be gone. She was sitting in the police station, scared and worried. She described him to the police. He had dark, short hair. He was rather tall, skinny, but strong. He was wearing blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a dirty green trucker's hat. Her name was Elizabeth. She was at the police station describing her stalker.

It all started Wednesday afternoon. Elizabeth was on break and she went out to eat. She was sitting in the park enjoying her lunch while reading the newspaper. She felt as if someone was watching her so she peeked over the top of her newspaper and saw only children playing and people walking their dogs. She also saw a man reading a magazine but he didn't look suspicious. So she just let it go. After she finished, she went back to her job.

On her way home Elizabeth was way too tired to make dinner so she picked some up. It was 6:30 p.m. when she got home. She opened the door to her little studio apartment but before she went inside, she turned around expecting someone to be watching. She saw no one, only her car. So she just proceeded inside. She ate her now cold dinner while watching television. It was 9 p.m. so she decided she should take a shower.

By the time she was ready for bed it was 10 p.m. so she laid in bed and started to read. Elizabeth began to nod off but she was startled by the ringing of her telephone. She looked at the clock; it was 1:30 p.m. so she was curious to who would be calling her so late. She picked it up "Hello" no answer, "Hello" Elizabeth repeated, again no answer. Bothered, she hung up the phone but as soon as she hung up it rang again. She answered, "Hello", but again no answer but this time she heard someone breathing so she knew someone was there. An aggravated Elizabeth said "This is not funny, it is 11:30 p.m. and I have to wake up for work tomorrow so unless you need something I suggest you stop calling!" Again no response only breathing. She hung up irritated. She let it go and went to sleep.

Elizabeth was suddenly awoken by a loud 'CRASH' she heard come from outside. She sat up and turned on the lamp next to her bed. She looked at her clock it read, 2 a.m. She had only slept for two and a half hours. She got out of bed and went towards her window. She looked out and saw a man staring back at her. She rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things, she looked again and he was still there. Startled she quickly shut her blind and took a few steps away from the window. She started to get a little nervous, but she worked up the guts and peeked through the blind but he was gone. "That was awkward" she said aloud. She made sure that the window was locked. She started towards the door to make sure it was also locked but her lights went out. She flipped the light switch on and off but it wasn't turning on. She found it really strange. So she went to see if the phone worked but that was also dead. Now Elizabeth started to get worried. So she checked her cell phone and thankfully it hadn't died yet. So she started to dial but before she could press send a knock came at her door.

She slowly walked towards the door and said "Who is it?" no answer, "Who is it?" she repeated a little louder while inching slowly towards the door, still no answer. She slowly but cautiously opened the door and peeked out but saw no one. So she opened the door all the way and looked down both sides of the hall and again saw no one. So Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, closed the door, and locked it. She walked back to her bed where her cell phone was. She picked it up and started to dial again but this time she dropped it, startled by a loud noise outside of her door. It was a very loud 'BANG' and made her jump everytime it happened. She then saw her door start to curve and realized someone was trying to break in. Elizabeth didnt know what to do she she panicked and quickly grabbed her phone and hid in a closet close to the door. She couldnt ecscape the room because the only exit was the door that was now being kicked in. The door finally broke and there stood the man that Elizabeth saw out her window. She covered her mouth preventing herself from being heard.

He looked to his left and to his right and saw no movement so he knew she was hiding. He headed to the bathroom first and opened the shower curtain but didnt see her. He walked past the closet she was hiding and in and went towards her bed. 'This is the perfect time to ecscape' she thought to herself. So she slowly opened the closet door and started towards the door not paying attention to the man. She then climbed through the broken door and started to run. She ran down the stairs and out by her car. She couldnt get in because she really wasnt worried about getting her keys while trying to ecscape. So she hid behind the car, took out her cell phone, and dialed 911. While it was ringing she peeked up. She could see into her room. "Hello 911 what's the emergency?" the woman asked on the other line. "Hi I'm Elizabeth Conner and I live on sandwood road in a small studio apartment and my house was broken into. I'm now outside hiding behind my car." "Is the suspect still in the apartment?" the woman asked. Elizabeth looked up and saw the man staring straight down at her. Elizabeth freaked, dropped the phone, and started to run. She was in such a panic she didnt think to run to a neighbors so she ran towards the woods. She looked behind her and saw the man gaining on her. She was so scared and confused about why this man was chasing her. 'What did I do?' Elizabeth thought to herself. She was pretty deep into the woods by now and turned around to see nothing but the moonlit trees and bushes. 'I lost him' she thought to herself questioningly but she still wasnt sure what to do. So she kept walking.

She had been walking for at least a half an hour and was lost. Elizabeth looked ahead and saw a light not to far from where she was. So she ran towards it realizing it was a telephone pole. She was so reliveved to be out of the woods and she started to walk down the road which was surrounded by woods on both sides. She was walking anxiously waiting for a car to pass when she heard a 'CRACK' from a branch close by. She quickly turned around and saw nothing but trees and the road. It was dark and the only light was the light of the full moon. She started to walk a little faster. She then heard footsteps behind her. She didnt dare turn around so she just ran as fast as she could until she could barely breathe. Thankfully a car was coming so Elizabeth motioned it to pull over and it did.

She got in, out of breath and told him to drive. She was all dirty and sweaty and bleeding from running through the trees with just her pajamas on. The car started to go and Elizabeth asked them to drive her to the police as fast as possible. The owner of the car never asked questions. She started to doze off until the car came to a sudden stop flinging her forwards making her hit her head on the dashboard. Elizabeth looked up to see why the car had stopped so suddenly and realized there was someone standing in the middle of the road. She then realized it was the guy chasing her. So she screamed at the driver to go. They didnt move and Elizabeth realized the driver hit his head on the steering wheel and was unconsicious. So she looked up at the man terrified and he headed towards the car. She quickly locked the doors and started to push the driver over so she could get into the drivers seat. While the man on the outside started to pound on the window with his fist. He broke through and grabbed Elizabeth's hair. She started the car and stepped on the gas. He still had a good hold on her hair but let go realizing that he was going to be dragged. Elizabeth drove away looking in the review mirror seeing the man looking straight back at her.

She finally drove into town and dropped the driver off at the hospital. She then drove to the police station. She knocked on the door and a man in a security uniform came to the door and said "Why are you here?" Elizabeth was frightened and felt a sudden rush of tears form in her eyes and she started to cry. She took in all that just happened and it overwhelmed her. The man let her in. She told Officer Jack everything that happened that night. He sent out a search team with dogs and everything but they never caught him. Elizabeth moved and now is in a safe home living with some room mates. She's been a little paranoid whenever anybody would stare at her. Sometimes she even had nightmares about that night but she hasn't been bothered ever since.


End file.
